


Morning Has Broken

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Happily Married Spies, Harry Owns Eggsy's Pleasure, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Performance, Roxanne Likes To Watch, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Roxanne might not like the D for herself, but she does like to watch the D get some work.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightblackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightblackbird/gifts).



> Written for Day 24 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Light".
> 
> A sequel to this morning's [Conversations In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374032), and won't make a lot of sense (other than it's PWP) without the other fic. And many thanks to Nightblackbird for reading my mind and helping this fic coalesce.

They are all a bit giddy in the elevator and Harry can only imagine what the staff must think of him - an old man arriving with two bright young things at the crack of dawn. He doesn’t give a shit, though. Eggsy’s his husband, and Roxanne - well, she’s a friend.

And for tonight, an observing companion.

Harry hadn’t blinked when Eggsy had told him about the conversation he’d had with Roxanne, but he’d never actually expected the woman to approach him and ask permission to watch Eggsy masturbate. Harry had found the idea … intriguing and suggested that she let him set things up.

Which is why they’re in a penthouse suite at The Savoy, the dawn light streaming through the windows. Roxanne’s taken a seat, Harry’s sitting opposite her, and Eggsy stands between them, his eyes closed against the light that gilds him like he’s an angel in a Renaissance fresco.

Harry waits, breathless, as Eggsy begins to strip out of his tuxedo, fine cashmere dropping to the carpet, followed by the heavy silk bowtie. the shirt then follows. Soon, Eggsy’s just clad in trousers, braces dangling at this hims.

Eggsy traces his erection over the bulging fabric, teasing everyone, before popping the buttons open. His cock comes out, red and rude and wet, and Harry licks his lips. His boy’s gone commando tonight.

Trousers hang off Eggsy’s magnificent ass as he slowly fists his cock, the slick sound deliciously obscene.

Harry tears his eyes away from Eggsy to glance over at Roxanne; she’s flushed and quivering. So she should be, Eggsy is a sight to rouse a saint.

"Can I come, Haz?"

"Not just yet, my darling."

Eggsy slows his stroke, but Roxanne’s gasp sends Eggsy over the edge, and he paints the early morning light with his come.


End file.
